


Damian Wayne X Tim Drake

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Cravings, DC Comics References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Protective Bruce Wayne, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: Damian had got pregnant around his eighteen birthday. The father of the baby is Tim Drake and He has no idea that Damian is pregnant with his kid.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim - 26  
Damian -18  
(Damian POV)  
Son of a bitch I curse while I look down at the positive pregnancy test. what the hell am I going to do as I sighed? I try to calm down and my hands are shaking badly. I control my breathing and calm down. I'm not pregnant and the test is wrong. I will not react, I will not allow this to happen. I'm Wayne, al Ghul, I'm Robin. I grab another pregnancy test and drank a half bottle of water. Ten minutes later and they are still lying on the sink showing positive.i gasps and turned around and open the cabinet. I grab another box and open it. I drank half of the water and waiting for it to kick in. A half-hour later I stare down at the positive pregnancy test. I pull the three pregnancy test in the box and hide them in the cabinet so Alfred won't find them. After two hours later I finally got up and left the bathroom. I lay down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I put my hand on my flat stomach and sigh.what am I going to do, I need to see a doctor. My thoughts were cut off by dick banging on the door. Damian dick shouted come downstairs for dinner. I replied not hungry, dick replied, please come downstairs to eat. I pull off the covers. I walk over to the door and unlock it. letting dick come in. I watch dick come over and sit down on the bed. (Damian and dick are talking )  
DG What is wrong  
DW Nothing  
DG Damian, I know you better than this  
DW you won't understand  
DG please tell me what wrong  
DW I'm scared to tell you  
DG Damian, please tell me because you are scaring me please tell me baby brother  
DW If I tell you what's wrong and please don't tell the family  
DG I won't tell them what's gonna on  
DW I'M Pregnant and I don't know what to do and, I am scared.  
DG awe baby brother I'm sorry that you have to go through this  
DW I'M scared, what if I am a bad parent  
DG who is the father  
DW Tim  
DG Our Tim Drake  
DW yes our brother  
DG does he know that you are having his baby  
DW NO he doesn't know that I'm having his baby  
DG do you want to tell him  
DW I'm scared how he will act when I tell him  
DG if he doesn't want it, plus the whole family will be there for you Damian  
DW thank you, dick  
DG You're welcome baby brother  
(end of talk)  
We pulled back from the hug. I watch Grayson get up from the bed. I watch him walk out the door. I try to ignore nausea that trying to come up. I walk over to my closet and take out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I watch Alfred fix everyone breakfast. I sit down at the table, watch Jason and dick, sit down at the table. I ask Is Father in the bat cave. Alfred replied, Yes master Bruce is in the bat cave.  I watch Alfred walk back into the kitchen. I heard the door of the bat cave open. I watch father walk in the kitchen ready for his meeting. (After breakfast )  I thank Alfred for the breakfast. I walk upstairs to my room and open the door, I walk in. I closed the door, and walk over to the bed. lay down on the bed, and look up at the ceiling. I wasn't ready to become a parent just yet. drake don't know that I'm pregnant .what twenty-six-year-old boy wants to have a baby with eighteen years old?. I shake off the bad feeling in my stomach or that it just nausea. I am not far in the pregnancy maybe I could get rid of it before the family knows. How can I take care an of a baby if I am still Robin at night, who would watch it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Damian POV I  haven't told the family that I'm pregnant. the only one that I told that I was pregnant was Grayson.the family don't know that Drake is the father of my baby. I'm scared how a father will act when I tell him that I'm pregnant. drake is the adopted son, but I am his real son. but one problem drake doesn't live here anymore. He had moved out when he was around 24 and now he is 26.you want to know how this happened. It was my eighteen birthday, the hold family was here, even Tim.  After the party was over and Tim said that he had a gift for me.you know what happened next.like two weeks later I didn't go into heat, I knew that I was pregnant.  I was pulled out of my thoughts when my door was open. Jason walks into my room. Hey, baby bat I heard that you weren't feeling good. Todd, I feel fine and that is none of your business. it is my business Damian and everyone wants to know why you left dinner like that he asks? Todd, I am not feeling good I keep throwing up and I have a headache  I said. What is wrong with you then do you have the flu Damian He asks? I don't have the flu Todd and it worse than the flu. If you don't have the flu then what is wrong with you he asks? I can't tell what wrong and you would think it's dumb I said. (Later that day ) I was going to the doctors to see how far am I in the pregnancy. I walk downstairs ready to go to the doctors. course everyone would look at me. Damian, where are you going father, asks? I am going to the doctor's because I don't feel good at all I said. (Later at the doctors ) I get out of the car and walk inside.  I put my name and last name on the clipboard. a couple minutes later I was finally called back. I lay down on the table as the doctor came in. How are we feeling today Mr. Wayne She asks? I am feeling little nerves I said. Let's check on the baby she said. please pull up your shirt she asks? I pull my shirt and put my pants down a little. I watch her put the gel on my stomach and move the wand around on it. There is your baby while she put her finger on a black and white dot. That my baby and it's so tiny I said. Yeah, that is your baby. You about 6 weeks long She said. I watch her push a couple of buttons on the wand. I wipe the gel off my stomach as She came back in the room with ultrasound pictures. Here you go Mr. Wayne She said. Thank you I said. I put the pictures in my jacket. 


	3. Chapter 3

Damian POV   
I walk out of the doctor office and hoping no one would see me. that all I need Bruce Wayne son coming out from the doctor office in the newspaper or the news. I walk to my car and get inside and close the door. I get the picture of the baby out of my jacket and look at it. I can't believe that I have a tiny human growing in me. If Tim was here with me. He would tell me to get an abortion because he is in college or he not ready to become a dad. I'm not ready to become a parent either but I want to be part of my baby live and see she or he grow up. I don't care if Tim doesn't want the baby but I'm carrying it not Tim and I'm going to keep it. (20 minutes later ) I pull into Wayne Manor and turn the car off. I put the picture of the baby back in my jacket pocket and walk inside. I see pennyworth cooking dinner and I see Grayson and todd in the living room playing the Xbox. Master Damian, how did the doctor appointment go pennyworth ask? It was good and I just have the flu Pennyworth I said. grayson gave me a look when I told pennyworth that I had the flu. I just ignore the look he is giving me. I walk upstairs into my room and take off my jacket. I take the picture of the baby out and put it in my desk. I take off my shoes and put them back into the closet. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door and close it and lock it. I go over to the closet and grab a shirt and sweatpants. I walk back to my bed and sit down. I lay back and look up at the ceiling. I think about what I'm going to do with a baby. I move my hand down to my shirt. I pull up my shirt a little and move my hand over the still flat stomach. I rub it a little and think about how my life is going to change when I start to show a little. I'm not ready for the people in Gotham to find out that Bruce Wayne Son is pregnant at eighteen. It's crazy that I got pregnant at eighteen. I still haven't told him about the baby and I don't think that I will tell him that I'm having his baby and I don't need time in my life to raises this baby and I have my family to help me with the baby. If I did tell time that I got pregnant that night after we had sex. He would tell me to my face that it was a big mistake and get rid of the baby. I still haven't told the family that I'm pregnant but Dick knows about me being pregnant. I will tell them tomorrow at dinner. I look over at the clock and see that it was 10:40. I guess that I better fall sleep because I'm growing a tiny human in me.

Next Day   
I was waked by the food coming up my throat. I cover my mouth as I run to the bathroom. I got there just in time before the dinner that I had last night come up. after I was done throwing up my guts. I wipe my mouth with a towel and walk over to the sink and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and over to the bed and grab my laptop and look up stuff to help with morning sickness. 

(Suggested Snacks to Eat )

Lemons (Eat them, suck on them, or sniff them.)Ginger (ginger ale soda, ginger tea, ginger jam on toast, ginger snaps)Peppermint tea.Crackers.Jell-O.Flavored popsicles.Pretzels.

I grab some crackers from my desk by the bed and start to eat them as I was eating. I was thinking about when the baby is born and here in my arms . will I keep the baby and not let Tim know about the kid or put it up for adopting when he /she is born. I don 't really care what Tim has to say like giving it up for adopting. it's my choice because I'm carrying it for nine months and have to give birth to it. 

(Foods That Help Morning Sickness)

Ginger. This root is popular in Chinese medicine and noted for its tummy-taming properties. ...Something Sour. If your stomach is already feeling sour, should you really add in additional sourness? ...Mint. ...Saltines or Toast. ...Smoothies. ...Trail Mix. ...Vitamin B6. ...Liquids.


	4. Chapter 4

(7 weeks )  
Damian POV  
I was woken by the food I had last night for dinner coming up my throat. I cover my mouth as I run to the bathroom and start to throw up the food I had last night. a couple minutes later I finish throwing up. I wipe my mouth. I get up from the floor and walk over to the sink and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and get my laptop out and look up symptoms for seven weeks.  
.Moring Sickness  
. Nausea  
. FoodCravings/Aversions  
.Pain and Headache  
I shut my laptop and I was about to crawl back into bed. I heard Grayson yell that breakfast is ready. I get up from the bed and walk over to the closet and grab my robin sweatshirt and sweatpants and put them on. I walk downstairs and I see Grayson and Todd already there at the table. I sit down and see that father isn't here yet. minutes later father came into the kitchen wearing a suit. I guess he has a meeting today. Pennyworth brought over our food. I must be hungry because I'm eating my breakfast like crazy. damian slow down before you get choke father said . what I'm just really hungry I said. a couple minutes later. I watch father get up and say thanks for the breakfast to pennyworth. I watch father go out the door and Todd got up from his chair went upstairs. It just me and Grayson at the table. I grab more food and put it on my plate. I started to eat crazy again. Damian didn't Bruce tell you don't eat so fast before you get choke Grayson said.I'm eating for two and of course, I'm going to be hungry Grayson I said. I was about to take another bite when I feel the food coming up my throat. I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom and start to throw up all the food I just ate. minutes later I get up from the floor and walk over to the sink. I grab my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth to get rid of the smell that I have in my mouth. I spit the toothpaste out in the sink and grab the mouthwash. this sucks I can't keep anything down and everything that I ate will come right back up my throat. I walk upstairs to my room and into my room. I close my door and slip off my sweatshirt and let it fall into the floor. I walk over to my bed and sit down. I lay back on my pillow and lift up my shirt a little. I move my hand down to my still flat stomach. I know that you are still growing and tiny as a blueberry but you are killing your daddy. I know that it not your fault that daddy is having morning sickness but I need to keep food in so you can grow. I start to rub my stomach and smile that I have a baby growing in me. I'm scared to tell the family about you as I ran my hand over the little bump was growing there. I hoping they will understand that I want to keep you when you are born. I will feed you an again at dinner because right now your daddy is tried like hell and I need some sleep so I can grow you. I pull my shirt down and crawl back into bed. I'm going to take a like four-hour nap. (Four hours later ) I open my eyes and look over at the clock and see that it's 8:50 pm. I was about to crawl out of bed when I heard my stomach growl. I'm going to feed you don't worry. I walk out of my room and down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see pennyworth making steak and corn and green beans for dinner. Master Damian your finally up Pennyworth said. yeah, I'm hungry I said. Dinner will be done in twenty minutes pennyworth said. (twenty minutes later)grayson and Todd came down the stairs and sit down at the table. soon later pennyworth gave us our plates. I started eating like crazy. I look up from my plate and see everyone staring at me. What I said. Why are you eating like a pig demon spawn Todd said. It, not your damn business about how I eat Todd I said. I was about to quit eating my dinner when Todd said that to me but I remember that I have to eat because I'm eating for two. I pick up my fork again and start to put some of the food on my plate in my mouth. soon later father walk into the kitchen. I watch him sit down and start to eat his food. How was every one day today father ask us? My day has been okay I said. I bought two new guns Todd said. I saw Tim today at the coffee shop Grayson said. I stop eating after Grayson said that he saw Tim today. Damian can you meet me in the bat cave after dinner because I need to ask you something father said .okay father I said. (After Dinner ) I walk down to the bat cave. I feel my stomach turning but I might be nervous. I walk down the stairs and see father at the bat computer. What do you need to talk to me about father I ask. I had found a positive pregnancy test in your bathroom Damian and why do you have a pregnancy test He asks? It's mine and I'm around 7 weeks pregnant I said. What! He Said. I started to get nervous about how father voice was. When did this happen Damian He ask? It happens on my birth father I said. Who is the father of the baby He ask? The father of the baby is Tim I said. You mean Tim Drake as Red Robin He ask? Yeah, Father, I said. Are you going to keep the baby He ask? Yeah, I'm keeping the baby I said. So I'm am going to be a grandpa He asks? Yeah, Father, I chuckled as I watch him get happy. Come on let's go check on your baby Damian he said. I follow him into the back of the bat cave. Lay down and pull up your shirt a little and pull down your pants a little He said. I pull up my shirt and pull down my pants a little.I watch him put the gel on my belly. Shit that is freaking cold I said. I watch him chuckled before saying you better get used to it because you have nine months to go, Damian, He said Smirking. Ha Shut Up Father I said. I watch him move the wand around my belly looking for the baby. Ha, there it is as he points his finger at the tiny dot on the screen.He hands me a paper towel so I can wipe the gel off my belly. I sit up on the table and watching Father get the ultrasound picture of the baby. Here you go, Damian, as He hands me a pic of my baby.

( Later That Night)  
I tell pennyworth thanks for the meal as I climb up the stairs. I walk into my room and lock the door. I walk over to my bed and crawl in and turn the lights off. Well, Father is happy to be a grandpa I thought to my self. I move my hand under my shirt and over my flat stomach and rub it. Well, baby, everyone loves you already and you're not even here yet I said as I still rub my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

(8 Weeks)

Damian POV

I was about to go to sleep again when I was woken by the food I had breakfast coming up my throat. I cover my mouth as I run to the bathroom and start to throw up the food I had this morning. five minutes I finish throwing up. I grab a towel and wipe my mouth. I get up from the floor and wall over to the sink and brush my teeth. I grab the mouthwash and put some in my mouth. I spit out the mouthwash in the sink and grab the towel and wipe my mouth. I walk out of the bathroom and get my laptop out and look up symptoms for eight weeks.

 

* Fatigue

* Morning Sickness

* Heightened sense of Smell

* Pregnancy Cramps

* Constipation

* Weird dreams

* Spotting

I turn off my laptop and I was to crawl back into bed. I heard Todd yelled that Father needs to see me. I get up from the bed and walk over to the closet and grab a sweatshirt that says on Wayne 1 on the back and sweat pants and put them on. I walk down the stairs and I see a note on the table. I pick it up and read it and says that father has a surprise for me in the bat cave. I put the note in my pocket and I walk down to the bat cave. I was about to walk down the stairs until I see another note with my name on it. I grab the note off the wall and open it. It's seen as you found my other note Damian and the surprise is up to head - Father. I put the note in my pocket with the first note. I continue to walk down the stairs. I was on the last step and I look to my left and I see the third note on the wall. I grab it off the wall and open it. congregation, you found the last clue and come look for me in the cave and you will find your surprise - Father. I put that note in my pocket with the two notes I found. I walk around the cave looking for father. I was about to yell for him until I saw fifteen big boxes with a tag on it. I walk over to them and look at the tag. To Damian and The Baby Fr: Father /Grandpa. I open the first box and see a crib. I walk over to the second box and open and see black and pink car seat. I walk over to the third box and open it and see different colors of girls onesies. I walk over to the fourth box and open it and see baby girl bows and different color of them. I walk over to the fifth box and open it and see lots of baby girl socks and different colors of them. I walk over to the sixth box and open it and see a black and pink swing. I walk over to the seventh box and open it and see different colors of newborn pants for a girl. I walk over to the eight boxes and open it and see twenty things of diapers. I walk over to the ninth box and open it and see fifty things of baby wipes. I walk over to the tenth box and open it and see clothes for me when I get bigger. I walk over to the eleventh box and open it and see a highchair. I walk over to the twelfth box and open it and see a lot of toys for the baby. I walk over to the thirteen boxes and open it and see three baby monitors, five pacifiers. I walk over to the fourteen boxes and open it and see twenty 28 blankets all different colors for the baby. I walk over to the fifteen boxes and open it and see black and pink dots on a playpen. I have seen that you found your gifts Damian Bruce said.

 

How much this did cost father I asked? If I tell you how much this cost it would put a lot of stress on you Damian Bruce said. Just tell me how much was it I asked? hold on I got one more gift for you and the baby Bruce said as he went to get it. really another gift for the baby I said. yep get used to it Damian Bruce said Smirking. I rolled my eyes at his comment as I walk over to sixteen boxes and open it and see around thirty different baby formula. Now I will tell you how much this all cost He said. How much was it I said. I paid $ 350000000000 for all this Bruce said. YOU PAY WHAT FOR ALL OF THIS I said!!!!

 

Why I didn't want to tell you how this cost Damian Bruce said.I'm only around eight weeks pregnant and I have a while before I find out the sex of the baby I said.

 

(At Dinner )

I walk down the stairs and see everyone was at the table. Master Damian dinner is ready Alfred Said. I sit down at the table and watch my two morons siblings fight. Grayson and Todd stop doing this because you look like idjits I said. they stop fighting and look at me with a glare.

 

Give one reason why I should not hurt you Demon Spawn Todd Asked? I'm pregnant I said.bullshit and you can't get pregnant because you're a guy Damian Todd Said. I'm not lying about this Todd!! and I had Sex and that how I got pregnant I said.

 

Prove It to me that you're pregnant Damian Todd Said. I will Todd I said as I walk upstairs. I walk into the bathroom and take out a pregnancy test. I did my business and wait for five minutes to be up. I see that it's positive.

 

I put the pregnancy in a bag because I pee on it and I don't think that Todd wants to touch something that has pee on it. I walk into my room and grab all of my ultrasounds pics of the baby.

 

I walk back downstairs with the bag and the pictures. About Time Demon Spawn Todd Said. Here is the proof that I'm pregnant I said as I hand him the bag with the positive pregnancy test inside.

 

Demon Spawn This Could Be Anyone Pregnancy Todd Said. I'm about to strangle Todd I said under my breath so he won't hear me. I grab all of the ultrasounds pictures and put them on the table.

 

I watch Todd pick them up and look at them. demon spawn this could be anyone's he was caught off when he saw my name at the top of the pictures.

 

You believe me now Todd I said smirking.not really demon spawn because those pics can be fake Todd Said.

 

I walk over to my secret place where I keep my bow staff. I grab it off the wall. I take it over my knee and snap it in half.

 

I walk back into the kitchen and see Grayson's eyes go wide when he saw what I had in my hand.

 

Damian put that down before you get hurt or you hurt someone as Jason Grayson said.

 

I will not hurt my self Grayson because I know how to use this I said. I grab all of the pics of ultrasounds and put them in my pocket.

 

I will make up believe that I'm pregnant Todd I said under my breath as I throw the broken now staff at the wall.

 

I walk upstairs to my room and lock the door and walk over to the bed. I lay down on the bed and move my hand to my one month belly. I start to feel a little bump there.

 

Hey, baby, it's daddy and I know that you're still growing in me but I love you already and I can't wait to meet you I said as I move my hands across my belly.


	6. Chapter 6

( 9 weeks )

Damian POV

I was woken by my belly growling and it was so bad that I sit up in the bed. I kick the covers off and get up from the bed. I walk over to my closet and grab black sweatpants and a red shirt that has Robin symbol on it. I walk out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 5:30 am. I walk over to the freezer and grab a thing of hot wings and put them on a plate and put them in the microwave. while I'm waiting on them to be done and I grab ice cream out of the freezer and put pickles on it and chocolate on it and gummy bears and gummy worms on it.I'm really a vegetarian but since I got pregnant and I just have been craving meat like now.then the microwave timer went off . I take out the done hot wings and sit down at the table and I got up from my seat and walk over the fridge and grab the chocolate sauce and walk back the table and started to eat.

Demon Spawn what the hell are you doing up at 6:30 am on a Saturday morning Jason asked? The baby woke me up Todd, and I was craving hot foods and ice cream I said. What the hell are you eating Jason said, as the seats down by me. Hot wings cover with the chocolate sauce I said as I moan as I take another bite of my food. 

Ugh, How the hell do you eat that Jason asked? I'm pregnant Todd and The Baby Wants It I said.

So How is my niece or nephew doing in there Jason asked? as he takes my plate to the sink.

I have to wait for a couple of weeks before I find out what I'm having and I'm hoping that it's a girl, so your niece is fine I said.

I would have fought that you want a son Damian Jason asked? 

Nope, I want a daughter that I can dress up and chased the boys away with my katana I said.

So you still haven't told Tim about the baby Jason Asked? I will soon Todd but If He doesn't want anything to do with it, I will keep her away from him and I don't care if he is her other parent I said.

(Later that Day )

Okay Everyone let's get stuff ready for the picnic Bruce said.

Father, I can help you with stuff I said as I grab a box.

No, Damian, I got this and I don't want you to do anything since your pregnant now Bruce said.

Okay, Father and Who is coming to the picnic today I asked? 

Just family members and friends of mine Bruce said. 

When is the picnic starting I asked? 

2:00 Bruce said. 

(  One hour later ) 

Jason, Damian, Dick get down here the guest is here Bruce yelled.

I'm coming Old Man Jason said as walks down the stair's, wearing a red shirt and jeans.

Yay, They are finally here Dick said with a huge smile on his face.

I came down the stairs wearing a shirt and sweatpants. 

Let's get this party started Dick said as he runs out the room into the backyard. 

Stupid Grayson, I said as I walk outside. 

Hey Damian A Voice said. 

I turn round to see who the voice came from and I see Tim Drake aka my baby dad. 

Hey, Drake, I said. 

Damian this is my finance Candace Tim said. 

Hey Damian, I'm glad that I got to finally meet you, Candace said as she shakes my hand. 

Same and you pick a pretty girl Drake, I said with a fake smile. 

Thanks, little bro and Candace and I are having a baby and it due around October 31 Tim said.

Congratulations on being in engaged and having a baby I said.

We are having a little boy Candace said she puts her hand on her four-month bump. 

I'm happy for you guys I said as I walk back into the Manor.

What am I going to do I said as I move my hand under my shirt and to my tiny bump.  

Damian are you okay, I saw you ran off Jason asked? 

Yeah, I'm fine Todd, But I want to tell Drake about the baby, but he looks happy with his fiance and their baby and I don't want to ruin that I said. 

Oh, Damian, I'm sorry that you have to see that but fuck Him and You have the whole family with this pregnancy and we aren't leaving you or the baby Jason said. 

Thank Jason, for making me feel better I said. Ur welcome little bro and maybe we can push Tim in the pool and get a good laugh out of it Jason said with a smirk.

Yeah, It would awesome to see that I said. Hold on I will be right back Jason said. 

I watch Jason leave the room until I heard.

JASON!!! 

I look outside and see Tim in the pool and his clothes soaking wet from I guess Jason pushed him in the pool. 

I look around the pool and see Dick on the floor laughing his ass off and See Father trying to hold in his laugh but failing and see Jason laughing in Tim Face. 

I smile and look at my family and I put my hand on my tiny bump. 

Little One You have a crazy family but they love you already and you aren't here yet I said.


	7. Chapter 7

(10 weeks ) 

Damian

I was woken by the food that I had last night come up. I cover my mouth as I run to the bathroom and throw up. 

Ugh, this sucks I said as finish throwing up my dinner. I get up from the floor and walk over to the sink and brush my teeth. 

I'm going to like when this part of the pregnancy is over I said. I turn the light off and walk back to my bed. 

I grab my laptop and look up ten weeks symptoms.

body weight gain.

abdominal pain.

visible veins.

nausea and vomiting.

fatigue.

heartburn.

constipation

 

I look down at my ten-week bump and see that it starting to show little.

Then I started to cry out nowhere. I'm guessing my mood swings are going crazy because I got angry at the tv and throw the tv remote yesterday.  

I think that I'm going to see what weight since I'm getting a little big for ten weeks I said. I get off the bed and walk into to bathroom. 

I step on the scale and see that I gain ten pounds in the last two days.

You're making me fat I said to my tiny bump. 

But I better get used to it I said. I turn the light off the second time and walk out the bathroom. 

I check the time on the clock .9:50 am. I grab the door handle and walk out and down the stairs. 

Moring Master Damian Alfred said. Moring Alfred, I said as I sit down at the table.

Morning Alfred, I can't stay for breakfast Bruce said. Where are you going father I asked? I'm out to town trying to get this couple to together Bruce said.

Who is the lucky couple Bruce, Dick Asked? Idk Bruce said lying but I only know that their favorite color this guy color is green and his crush is purple.

Ok, Bruce, Dick said. 

Bye Guys Bruce said as he runs out the door.

( Bruce )

That was close. I'm trying to get the riddler and the penguin together because I have seen how they act when I'm trying to stop them. 

Maybe getting them together isn't a bad idea. They will stop being the riddler and the penguin and get married and adopted a child.

I just want to help them. 

I keep on driving to Arkham Asylum. 

I park my car outside of Arkham Asylum and walk inside.

Bruce Wayne what can I help you with Stiles the guard said.

I'm here to get Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot out of Arkham I said. 

Wait What Stiles said.

I said I'm here to get Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot. 

Yes, Mr. Wayne, I will be right back Stiles said.

If they get together I'm going to need a ship name I said

Nygmobblepot I said grinning.

Well, Well, Bruice Got us out Ed said with a smirk.

Why would Bruce Wayne get us out of Arkham Oswald said?

Here put those on Bruce said as he hands clothes to Ed and Oswald .

 

What is the real reason you got us out of Arkham Ed asked?

I wanted to get you two together I said with a smirk.

Seriously We don't like each other right Oswald, Ed said.

Oswald just blushed and look away.

I just look, Oswald blush face and a big smirk came on my face.

Um, Ed, Bruce is right because I'm in love with you Oswald said. 

Ed just look at Oswald 

 

( Damian )

Father still isn't home I said.

Maybe he is busy Dick said.

I'm going to leave since I have to the doctors for my check up on the baby I said.

Good Luck and Get a me a pic of my niece or nephew when you get back Dick said.

Okay, I said.

( Doctor Office )

Damian Wayne a Nurse called.

I followed her back into a room and she checks my weight and height.

Hello, Damian, I'm Doctor Ackles but Please Called Me Jensen.

Please pull up your shirt Jensen said.

I pull up my shirt and pull my pants down a little.

I watch him put the gel on my stomach and move the stick around until he found the baby.

Here it is Jensen said .

 

You look around ten weeks along Jensen said. 

Here you go, Jensen, said as he hands me a paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach.

How many pics of your baby do you want Jensen asked?

Four I said.

Here are your pictures Damian, Jensen said. 

Thank you I said.


	8. Chapter 8

(11 weeks)  
Damian POV  
I was woken by the food, I had last night come up my throat.  
I cover my mouth as I rush out of bed and into the bathroom.

Ugh when is this going to go away, I said before I continue to throw up my dinner from last night.

 

I wipe my mouth with my hand as I stand up and walk over to the sink and brush my teeth.

I walk out of the bathroom and I grab my laptop and look up 11 weeks' symptoms.

Nausea & Vomiting. ...  
Food Cravings & Aversions. ...  
Bloating & Gas. ...  
Faintness or Dizziness.

I was still looking at stuff for the pregnancy, but I was pulled out of my thought when my stomach growl, Ugh Pregnancy Cravings again, I said as I turn my laptop off.

I crawl out of my warm bed again, My feet hit the cold floor as I walk over to the door, I grab the door handle and open it.

I walk down the stairs trying not to make no noise since it's just 3:00 am and everyone is sleep but Father, He still in the bat cave and he has been down there since 11:00 Pm.

 

I was craving ice cream with pickles, chocolate sauce, fruit.

 

I grab the ice cream out of the freezer and I grab the chocolate sauce and the fruit out of the refrigerator. 

 

I put the ice cream in the bowl and cover it in the chocolate sauce as I added a couple of pickles to it and fruit like I added Strawberry, bananas, watermelon, blueberries to my bowl. 

I take a bite out of my food and I let out a moan, bc It was so freaking good.

I continue to eat my snack, that the baby was craving like crazy, I take another bite of my food as I look up at the time and see that it, 3:50 am.

I finish my food and I put my bowl in the sink as I grab a Gatorade from the refrigerator.

 

I open my red Gatorade and drink the heck out of it, I wipe my mouth from the Gatorade.

I put the lid back on it and I turn the lights off in the kitchen as I walk back upstairs into my room.

I close the door and I sit my Gatorade down on the nightstand as I walk over to the mirror in my room, I put my hands around my stomach and rub it a little over the tiny bump was developed there.

I start to smile as I continue to rub my little baby bump as I think about the next appointment to see my baby   
.

I can't wait to see how big you got, I said as I turn to my right side, to look at how big my baby bump got, yeah my abs are gone now, I said as I run my hand down my chest and down my stomach.

 

I pull my shirt down and walk to sleep, I put my hand on my stomach as I try to go to sleep for the second time of the night. I put my hand on my stomach as I try to go to sleep for the second time of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

(12 weeks )  
Damian POV

I was sitting up in the bed, looking at Baby stuff when I feel the food that I had last night come up.

I cover my mouth as I ran to the bathroom, Ugh I really think this one is a girl, I said before I continue to throw up my dinner.

I wipe my mouth with toilet paper and I stand up and throw the nasty toilet paper in the trash, I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth.

I grab the mouthwash and I spit out the mouthwash and I wipe my mouth with the towel.

I turn the lights off and walk out of the bathroom and back over to my bed.

I grab my laptop off the nightstand and I sit down on the bed and turn it on.

 

I type my password in and look up 12 weeks symptoms.

dizziness.  
changes in sex drive.  
frequent need to urinate.  
fatigue.  
excessive saliva.  
bloating or gas.  
a heightened sense of smell.

I turn my laptop off and set it on the nightstand.

I lay back on the pillow, I move my hand down to my stomach, I move under my shirt, I start to rub the bump that was there but I feel something weird.

I sudden jump out of bed and walk over to the mirror.

I pull my shirt off, I put my hands under my baby bump as I look in the mirror, It seems like it got bigger over night.

My bump was sticking out a little more than last night.

I grab my shirt off the ground and put it back on.

 

Most of my shirts you can see my little baby bump but some of my shirts are too big, I don't look pregnant at all.

 

I walk over to the door and I turn the light out and walk down stairs.

 

I walk downstairs into the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and I was craving chicken, It's weird since I'm Vegetarian but Now I'm Pregnant, I'm Craving Meat.

I was about to grab the chicken when a weird smell hit me, It was so bad that I was sick to my stomach and I feel like I'm going to throw up again.

I cover my mouth as I close the refrigerator. 

I open the freezer and grab a couple popsicles and ice cream sandwiches, I grab my Gatorade out of the refrigerator.

I turn the lights off and walk back up the stairs into my room .

I sit my Gatorade down and I sit up in the bed.

I grab one of the popsicles off the nightstand and take the wrapper off and I start to lick it .

 

After My Fifth Popsicle and My third ice cream sandwich.

The baby and I was full .

I throw all the wrappers in the trashcan .

I crawl out of bed again and walk into the bathroom again for the second time in the night.

I wash my hands and I brush my teeth again.

I spit out the mouthwash and I wipe my mouth with a towel, I turn the lights off.

I walk back over to the bed and crawl back into it.

I pull the covers up to my neck and I roll over on my right side, but before I go to sleep, I move my hand to my baby bump and rub it.

I try to fall sleep with my hand still on my stomach, I finally fall sleep, dream about the life that I'm going to have with my baby.


End file.
